The Way of Cats and Dogs
by xImCharmedx
Summary: Women and cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea." During a mission with a particular cat lover, Kiba finds out how true this statement is, and how hard it is to relax. KibaXOC


**A/N: This took fucking forever. I had an idea, wrote it down, got writer's block, lost interest, and now I have interest again. And a better idea…I think. TT.TT I can't make up my mind…Anyways, here it is, the long awaited (for me anyways) first chapter to The Way of Cats and Dogs. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of story.**

Nineteen year old Mahoutsukai Miryoku groaned as a loud beeping invaded her sluggish mind. She groaned again as the beeping got increasingly louder and moved to turn her alarm off. Unfortunately there was a large lump on the bed blocking her way when she rolled over. She was forced to open her eyes and sit up. Miryoku did and sighed as she found that half of her bed was being successfully taken up by a black panther. A black panther that was somehow still sleeping, the beeping from the alarm clock now screeching at them that it was time to get up.

Miryoku sighed once again and crawled over the big cat and slammed the button on top of the contraption, effectively shutting it up. She got out of bed, leaving the panther to sleep, and stretched. It was six o'clock in the morning, '_and it's too early,_' she thought, but Miryoku started getting ready for a shower anyways. As she walked out of her room, she turned on her radio and turned it up.

She walked into the bathroom humming, and proceeded to strip out of her tank and shorts. She got in the shower and turned it on, the icy spray soon becoming hot as the water warmed up. Miryoku let the spray of water wash over and sighed as the bathroom began to warm up. She then washed her hair and her body, rinsed, and turned the rapidly cooling water off before she stepped out. She wrung out her hair and dried off her body, wrapping the towel around her as she walked into her living room and opened her blinds and then walked back to her bed room.

The panther was still asleep on her bed, the sound of the music apparently not affecting her. Miryoku rolled her eyes and opened her drawers for clean underwear and called over her shoulder, "Mayonaka, if you don't get up, you don't get breakfast."

The panther was immediately up off the bed and next to Miryoku at the dresser, rubbing her overly large head against Miryoku's bare thigh. Mayonaka's purring could be heard throughout the room over the music. Miryoku rolled her eyes and slipped into the black, lacy thong and matching bra, ignoring the cat's antics.

"Yeah that's what I thought," she said as she opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans that hung low on her hips. She put them on and grabbed a black tank and a white baby tee. She got dressed and brushed out her wet hair, running her fingers through it, but leaving it to air dry. She then applied light cover up and some back eyeliner then tugged on her favorite boots. They were black and came up to the knee, lacing all the way. The toe was pointed and the heel was a thin two inches. So they didn't make that much difference in her height; Miryoku didn't really care.

After tugging on the boots and tucking the hem of her flared jeans in the tops, Miryoku walked out of her room, leaving the radio on. She picked up her key and wallet from the kitchen and her black jacket from the back of the couch, she had been too tired to hang it up after she had come back late last night from her mission, and opened the door. Mayonaka walked out and Miryoku followed, locking the apartment door and stuffing her key in her pocket before she went in the elevator.

The day was pleasant, brisk as autumn started to settle in but not quite cold just yet. Miryoku sat at one of the tables outside the small café she had stopped at for breakfast. Mayonaka was under the table cleaning off a plate of bacon, ham, and sausage. An empty plate sat in front of Miryoku and a half drained cup of tea; a book sat in her lap and she read as she sipped from her tea. She liked to spend the day after a successful mission lounging.

Just when she had gotten to the good part of the book, she was interrupted.

Miryoku really hoped it wasn't who she thought it was, but when the chair in front of her was pulled out and roughly turned around she was pretty damn sure she knew who it was. Mayonaka growled at the intruder from her position under the table. Miryoku ignored the intruder, however, and continued reading, turning the page of her book.

After several moments of complete silence, Miryoku sighed and marked her place in her book. She put it down on the table and looked up at the one who was sitting across from her, silently cursing every god there was. So much for her day of rest and relaxation.

"What do you want?" she asked the Chunin messenger that now sat in front of her. He coughed and squirmed in his seat as he glanced down at Mayonaka under the table, who was staring up at him in return.

"Er…Hokage-sama would like you in her office as soon as possible," he told her as he looked away from the big cat. "She's got a mission for you." Miryoku nodded and got up from her seat and placed money on the table to pay for her order. Whistling, she left the small café with Mayonaka trailing behind her and headed to the Hokage Tower.

The Chunin shook his head at the retreating pair and also left the café to finish running his errands.

When Miryoku reached the tower, she climbed the stairs to the Hokage's floor and entered the door to front office. There Shizune sat at her own desk and looked up when she heard the door open. She nodded to two new and Miryoku nodded back, taking that as the sign that the Hokage was ready to see her. She walked to the back of the front office and opened the main office door, and when she opened it she almost slammed it shut and stalked out of the room. Almost.

Tsunade looked up from the other occupant of the room when she heard the door open and smiled. "Miryoku, there you are, come in. You're right on time; we were just discussing the mission you two-or four-are going on. Please, sit." Tsunade gestured to the seat next to the other occupant, who, at that moment turned around and scowled.

"Well looked what the cat dragged in," he commented dryly as Miryoku walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

Mayonaka growled at the man and dog, for he had Akamaru with him, and Akamaru growled back. Miryoku crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left hip. "Inuzuka Kiba, it's been too long," she said with false sweetness in her voice. Kiba smirked slightly.

"Not long enough," he replied.

"I couldn't agree more." Miryoku walked over to the chair next to Kiba and picked it up. She moved it to the farthest point from him, without being disrespectful and sitting right next to Tsunade, and sat down. Tsunade resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the display and for once got right down to business.

"So, as I was saying, your mission is in a large industrial port city in the southern part of Fire," Tsunade stated as she handed Miryoku a manila folder. "The man you see there in the picture is Yokoshima Kuro. He is a wealthy merchant who owns half of the shipping industry down there and is in charge of the city's black market." Miryoku nodded as she looked over the photo and the information in the folder. The man was tall and well built, but not overly so. He had a strong nose and jaw line and his grey eyes were piercing. It was more than what could be said for his hair, which was nonexistent. '_But it just adds to his sexy look_,' Miryoku thought and inwardly smirked.

"One week ago," Tsunade continued, "he hired a group of rouge ninja to steal a highly important scroll from us, and two nights ago the group was successful. I need you two to kill him and steal the scroll back."

Kiba looked over his own folder of information. "Do we know where he's keeping the scroll?" he asked Tsunade. She shook her head and sighed.

"Unfortunately, no," she replied, "but we do know where he lives and his hangouts. There's a strip club that he's a regular at and apparently he has his own private rooms, but no one has been able to confirm this. The owner of the club is very protective of Yokoshima. Apparently he and his thugs bring in good business."

"The scroll has got to be there," Kiba commented. "It's the perfect place; private rooms for business and sexy women and drinks for entertainment." He smirked and licked his lips. Akamaru barked.

Miryoku snorted. "Typical," she muttered, referring to Kiba more than Kuro. This time Tsunade did roll her eyes.

"Great!" she exclaimed, eager to get them out of her office. "Miryoku, you get into the club as a new exotic dancer and try to get Yokoshima's attention. I hear that you're not half bad so that will probably be easy. Kiba, you take this scroll and play at being an interested trader in his black market," she handed the scroll to him and continued. "It's a medical scroll, practically useless because the technique has already been memorized and taught, but play at it being very valuable. Now, the two of you will be leaving at sundown so Miryoku, I suggest that you use the time to shop for your new job and Kiba, a suit or two wouldn't be a bad idea. Now, any questions? No? Good."

Before they had time to protest, Tsunade shooed Kiba and Miryoku out of her office and shut the door after Akamaru and Mayonaka.

Kiba looked, actually looked, at Miryoku and mentally raised an eyebrow at how much she had 'grown' since he had last seen her. '_This is going to be interesting,_' he thought. "Main gates at sundown," he told her instead, not letting her on to where his thoughts were going. Miryoku snapped her folder shut

"Don't be late, dog boy," she shot back and sauntered past Shizune's desk and out of the front office. Kiba sighed and shook his head, and as he too walked out, Shizune could've sworn she heard a distinct 'troublesome woman' muttered. Soon after, Tsunade popped her head out of her office door.

"Are they gone yet?" Shizune nodded and Tsunade sighed in relief. "Thank god, they were beginning to give me a headache. Would you mind bringing me back a bottle of sake? I'm all out and I've got a shit load of paperwork to do."

Shizune sighed, knowing damn well that she wasn't going to do any of the paperwork and give it all to the Chunin down stairs. She sighed and nodded anyways. "Just let me finish this document first," she told Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and went back into her own office. Truthfully, Shizune couldn't blame her. Hell _she_ would want a bottle of sake, too, after dealing with those two.

Shizune smiled and shook her head. She finished up the document she was working on and then went to get her Hokage her bottle of sake.

Sundown found Kiba and Akamaru waiting at the Konoha main gates for Miryoku and Mayonaka. Kiba looked to the sky as the sun disappeared below the horizon. "And she told _me _not to be late," he growled.

"What was that, dog boy?" someone called out from behind him. Kiba jumped and ended up tripping, falling flat on his ass. He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned around as Akamaru barked at the newcomer.

"I'm not late, _you_ just chose to be early," Miryoku told him. She walked past him and over to the gates, not bothering to help him up. She showed the ninja stationed there their pass and, after approving it, the right side of the gate was opened. Miryoku turned around to see Kiba still sitting in the middle of the road.

"Are you coming, or am I doing this by myself?"

Kiba grumbled and picked himself up off the ground. He walked over to Miryoku, and the four walked out, the gates closing behind them. As soon as they heard the resounding 'thud', the two ninja, dog, and panther took to the trees, heading south to start their mission.

To put it in Kiba's words, this was going to be interesting.

…**Or at least I **_**hope**_** it'll be interesting for you guys. Please, review and let me know what you think. I'd also like it if you would tell me if I have any grammatical errors in here. I am my own editor, but I'm not going to lie, I do make mistakes. Most of the time it's spelling, though, so I usually fix that…but please, do review. I would like it very much and you would probably make my day. There's not much action yet, I know, but the 'M' part is coming later. I promise.**

**Charmed**


End file.
